Blizz the snow/ice rescue pup
Information Blizz is a female Siberian husky that is 6 months older than Everest and is a Snow/Ice rescue pup of the PAW Patrol. Unlike other OC's, I managed to come up with a bio for this one. She belongs to me (Px2fan12 ) DO NOT edit without my permission! Personality Blizz is a loyal and leader-like pup. She’s willing to do her job no matter what. In some circumstances, her loyalty and seriousness is just like Chase’s. Despite that, she loves playing with all her friends, especially her sister. No matter what happens, she still loves Everest like a sister should. She easily snaps at anyone who makes fun of her, her friends or her sister, which is why she is a short tempered, but great sister. Bio A few months after she was born, Blizz always loved snow and snowboarding. She used to go with her parents to the mountain where she quickly learned to snowboard. Just before they left, a mean pup tried to take her mother away only to punch her in the face when she refused. Blizz saw that and snapped. She jumped on him and beat him up. When she was done, the pup was groaning in pain. The three left the mountain, with her mother and father in shock at what they saw from their daughter. A month after the incident, Blizz and her father find out that the mother got pregnant. Blizz was jumping in joy to have a little sister. They decide to go to another town where they could go snowboarding as much as they wanted. Just a week before her mother would give birth, Blizz notices a pup in uniform losing control of its snowboard, falling over, rolling down the slope and hitting a tree head first before getting covered in snow. She quickly ran over to that tree without her parents noticing and started digging. Eventually, she dug the pup out and it was conscious, but it was shivering from how cold it was. They quickly separated and Fauna thought about how cool it would be to save lives. The next morning, a girl appeared with the same pup from that day at her parents’ doorway and she told them about what happened to her. They both met Blizz and offered her a job in their mountain rescue team, which she accepted. Once there, Blizz had a lot of rescues and was soon loved, petted and given belly rubs (which sometimes tickled) by the townspeople. When Everest was born, Blizz made sure to be really careful with her as she was still too young. But when Fauna was able to eat normal food, the two got separated from their parents when their house caught fire and the sisters managed to escape, but never found out what happened to their parents. Since then, both lived at the HQ where Blizz worked as the rescue pup. After 6 months, Blizz figured her sister was old enough to know the truth and told her what happened. Everest was devastated and cried herself to sleep. After 3 months, Everest got over that disaster, but still wanted her parents back. While both of them wanted to prevent any more disasters from happening, 3 days later, Blizz got even more devastated. They both went with a leader of the rescue team to another town and were supposed to return at night, but while driving on the mountain road overlooking the ocean, they got in a car accident and Everest was injured. Blizz and her owner managed to get out of the car and escape, but the car blew up with the two believing Everest was caught in the explosion, but not knowing Everest got out of the car on the other side when the explosion went off, sending her further away from the car and into a mountainside, knocking her out. After many years have passed, Blizz was having a hard time concentrating as she was still broken from losing her sister. Her owner notices that and decides to let her go until she can calm down and think properly. Blizz was so broken that she jumped into the girl’s arms, begging her not to send her away from the only home she had left, but she reassured her that it’s going to be okay, that everyone was worrying about her and that they will see each other one day. She sighed and accepted. She packed up and was ready to leave, but before she did that, she ran into her owner’s arms and hugged her before being given her backpack. She smiled, waved goodbye to all her x-teammates and left the HQ. After months of searching for a home, she gets to Jake’s mountain, where she finally reunites with Everest. While trying to save Alex, she got shocked when she found out Everest was in the PAW Patrol and when Ryder found out, he offered her a job as a snow/ice rescue pup, which she gladly accepted. Appearance Unlike Everest, Blizz has mostly white fur while her tail and ears are grey and her belly is cocoa-colored. The only thing she has the same as Everest was the eye color. She wears a black collar with a pup-tag similar to Everest’s, but instead of an evergreen tree, it has a snow shovel in the light-blue background. Stories she appears in My stories *Pups and an x-member (debut) *Pups save a stray *Chase and the cheetahs Collabs * Sweetie's first experience (With Attack Pac) * Pups and a missing aviator (with Attack Pac) * Where's Aid? (with Attack Pac) Trivia Catchphrases: *"The snow's no match for me!" *TBA Pup-pack tools: *Jet-powered snowboard *Snow shovel *Grappling hook *First aid kit Vehicle She has a snowplow just like Everest, but with an extra gadget: two winch cables. Fears *Due to what happened in her past, she doesn’t want to lose her sister. *She’s afraid of failing her friends, a mission or her sister. *She’s afraid of getting rejected by her sister – After they got separated from their parents and Blizz told her everything, she’s worried that Everest might blame her and push her away. She sometimes has nightmares considering that and asks Everest to sleep with her. Friends *Margreth *Aranda *Skye *Everest (her sister) Known family *Everest - sister Hobbies *Snowboarding *Belly-bogganing Likes *Snuggling with Everest *Liver and anything liver flavoured *Jake *Training *Tickle fights Dislikes *Bullies *Being separated from her sister *People not listening to instructions Random *Ever since she reunited with her sister, Fauna looks up to her in rescues. *Even if she has her own vehicle/pup-house, she sleeps with Everest sometimes. *She loves doing girl things with Margreth, Aranda and Skye only to get into a tickle fight with them. Sometimes, even Everest joins them. *Due to her personality, she often claims that she isn't ticklish at all, but in fact she is. Her most ticklish spots are her belly and neck. *At first, she doesn't notice it, but later on, it is revealed that Fauna has a crush on Rocky. * More may be added... Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Pups related to Everest Category:Everest's Family Category:Characters Category:Older sister Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups